Draco Malfoy e a aposta maldita
by Winy Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy entra na pior enrascada da sua vida, nada mais sera igual depois disso. Todos irão presenciar as coisas mais absurdas, e sera provado ate onde vai o poder de um Malfoy. Hermione que se prepare que o jogo apenas começou hauhauhau
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy e a aposta maldita

Obs: não deixem de ler meus comentários no final é importante...

Cap. 1 - O início da aposta

Numa tarde em meados de Outubro na Sala Comunal Sonserina, Draco como sempre esta se gabando da sua superioridade em alto e bom som, enquanto o time de quadribol sonserino que já esta cansado dessa ladainha esta tentando achar uma maneira de mantê- lo ocupado e longe da Sonserina, ao ouvir Draco falando que era o máximo e poderia ter qualquer garota de Hogwarts, Warrigtton tem uma grande idéia e não perde tempo. 

- Sei não Draco, conheço uma que você nunca conquistaria – fala com tom casual

- Não diga besteiras, eu posso ter qualquer uma aos meus pés – retruca fazendo pouco caso

Percebendo o plano do amigo os outros começam a provocar...

- Então vamos fazer uma aposta se você não conquistar essa garota terá que deixar de se achar superior e assumira uma postura menos arrogante – fala Montague sorrindo pensando o quanto é brilhante

- Certo mais quem é a garota – pergunta curioso

- Não se preocupe você a conhece muito bem, Hermione Granger – finaliza Zambini sorrindo ao constatar o efeito de suas palavras em Draco que ficara sem reação e mais pálido que o normal

- Só pode ser brincadeira, por que eu iria conquistar uma sangue- ruim – fala Draco visivelmente aterrorizado com a idéia

- O que foi Draco, você não parece mais tão confiante – debocha Warrigtton e em seguida todos presentes começam a rir do desconcerto dele, que ele tratou de concertar

- Eu só pensei que vocês me dariam um desafio, conquistar a Granger é fácil demais – fala Draco fazendo pose

- Ah é, então você aceita ou será que esta com medo? – pergunta Bletchey

- É claro que eu aceito! – exclama Draco aceitando o desafio

- Então todos vocês estão de prova, a operação Granger começa ! – fala Montague animado

- Claro, mais já esta na hora do meu role, sabe para que minhas admiradoras não fiquem tristes – diz Draco saindo apressado da Sala Comunal, onde todos começam a rir.

- Parece que nos livramos dele por um bom tempo – fala Pucey sorrindo maldosamente

- É e se ele amolar é sé lembra- lo da aposta – diz Montague

- Ela o odeia ele nunca conseguirá – completa Zambini

. . . . . .  . . . . . .

Draco andava distraído pelos corredores pensando na grande burrada que acabará de cometer

_'Droga maldita prepotência que não me permite recuar em uma aposta, o que eu vou fazer agora, porque tinha que ser justamente a Granger, amiga do meu pior inimigo, droga, droga, droga'_

Ele continua praguejando até que esbarra na única pessoa que não queria encontrar , Hermione que também estava distraída.

- Me descul... Ah é você, que pena que não o derrubei – fala Hermione com desdém

- Olha por onde anda sua sangue... quer dizer... Ah, deixa pra lá – diz Draco desconcertado virando e saindo rapidamente dali

_' Por que ele ficou sem jeito de repente, é melhor eu falar com os meninos sobre isso, agora! '_ pensa Hermione indo apressada para a Grifinória

. . . . . .  . . . . . .

Depois de contar tudo com detalhes, os dois não sabiam o que dizer...

- Que coisa estranha, porque o Malfoy não continuou a xinga- la, ele já fez isso tantas vezes? – questiona Rony

- Tem razão, Mione tem certeza que não havia nenhum professor perto?- pergunta Harry fitando Hermione

- Tenho, eu pensei nessa possibilidade, não havia ninguém, e não há nenhum motivo lógico que explique aquele comportamento – finaliza Hermione

- É melhor ficarmos atentos, de um Malfoy pode se esperar tudo! – fala Rony exaltado

- Certo, se um de nós perceber outro comportamento estranho, avisem aos outros imediatamente, isso pode ser parte de um plano e todo cuidado é pouco – fala Harry

. . . . . .  . . . . . .

_' Porque eu tinha que encontrá-la justamente naquela hora, eu quase a xinguei, e quando tentei corrigir tudo ficou pior, com certeza ela deve estar desconfiada' pensava Draco aborrecido enquanto caminhava pelo jardim ' Eu preciso começar a me preparar agora, não posso cometer outro erro, mas acho melhor eu jantar primeiro...'_

Durante o jantar Draco percebe que Rony constantemente o observa e sem querer pensa em voz alta

- Era só o que faltava, um Weasley interessado em mim

- Como assim Draco? – pergunta Goyle com a boca abarrotada de comida

- Ah?...Esqueça o que eu disse – responde Draco enojado ' Eu nem percebi que falei alto. Mais que droga porque aquele idiota fica me olhando... Será que a Granger comentou algo com eles...'

Nesse exato momento Harry percebe que Rony esta sendo indiscreto e o cutuca com força no braço

- Rony assim ele vai perceber, para de ficar olhando toda hora – fala Harry impaciente

- Desculpa, é que não consigo acreditar, mas eu vou me controlar – completa rapidamente ao ver a cara de reprovação de Harry

_' Parece que eu estava certo, pensando bem, mais cedo mais tarde eles iriam perceber, agora é só seguir em frente e tentar acabar com isso o mais rápido possível '_ pensa Draco com desagrado

. . . . . .  . . . . . .

No dia seguinte Draco acorda irritado consigo mesmo '_Merda, hoje vou ter que tentar algo pra conseguir acabar logo com esse pesadelo, deixe-me ver terei que ser gentil, não poderei mais dizer grosserias, ou seja, terei que fingir que mudei. Que troço complicado' _pensa Draco quase se descabelando de raiva

- Algum problema Draco ? – pergunta Crabbe sonolento vendo Draco descontando sua raiva nos travesseiros

- Hã problema ? É claro que sim, esqueceu que eu tenho que conquistar a Granger – fala Draco com cara de nojo só de se lembrar de Hermione

- Ué, mas ontem você disse que conseguia ter qualquer uma – fala Crabbe coçando a cabeça

- Sim, qualquer uma menos a Granger ! – grita Draco para que ele entenda logo

- Que gritaria, qual o problema ? – pergunta Goyle que acabara de acordar

- De novo não! – diz Draco cansado de explicar se trancando no banheiro.

. . . . . .  . . . . . .

As horas foram passando e a cada segundo Draco se sentia pior, agora ele estava tendo aula de História e mal conseguia se concentrar nas palavras de Binns .

'_As próximas aulas são de poções, eu tenho que aproveitar e começar a agir'_ pensa Draco aflito '_Tem algo muito importante que não decidi, será que eu devo deixar de lado minhas implicâncias com o Potter e o Weasley... É para provar que mudei é melhor eu ignorá-los... Não vai ser fácil' _mal acabará de se decidir e a aula termina.

Ele caminha pesadamente para as masmorras, como se tivesse um embrulho no estômago e uma grande ansiedade, quando chega na porta de aula começa a bater impaciente o pé no chão '_Mas por que diabos eu estou tão nervoso, não há motivos para isso. Mentalize é só mais uma brincadeira, quando acabar poderei usar isso contra eles. Ah lá vem minha vítima' _

Hermione vinha animada conversando algo com seus amigos '_Hum, ela parece estar de bom humor, que sorte, agora é só me sentar na mesma bancada'_ sem perder tempo ele cochicha para Crabbe e Goyle :

- Escutem eu vou me sentar perto da Granger, eu quero que vocês barrem os amiguinhos dela, depois que ela passar, mas tem que parecer que foi sem querer, entenderam ? – Os dois demoram alguns minutos para processarem a mensagem, mas depois acenam afirmativo com a cabeça.

Finalmente Snape abre a porta e um a um os alunos vão entrando, Crabbe deixa cair o seu caldeirão na direção da porta e corre para pegá-lo, graças a seus músculos avantajados, sozinho ele conseguira barrar o caminho, enquanto Draco caminhava decidido em direção a seu alvo.

Hermione estava distraída armando seu caldeirão e arrumando suas coisas que nem perceberá o que havia acontecido. Draco sinaliza para Crabbe e começa a se organizar rapidamente, e então finalmente Hermione o vê

- O que você está fazendo aqui ?- pergunta Hermione irritada

- Estou aqui para aprender poções e você ?- responde Draco com um sorrizinho debochado

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, quero saber o que faz na minha bancada- fala Hermione impaciente

- Sua bancada... Ora e eu que achava que essa bancada era da escola

- Vá para outro lugar Malfoy- fala Hermione o encarando com raiva

- Os incomodados que se mudem- desafia Draco

- O que esta fazendo aqui Malfoy ?- pergunta Harry desconfiado

- Ah, eu me recuso a responder de novo essa pergunta idiota

- Hermione será que eu posso sentar do seu lado, Snape acabou de me ameaçar dizendo que se eu errar a poção hoje ele vai tirar 30 pontos por incompetência- fala Neville visivelmente nervoso

- Claro, Neville, eu vou ajudá-lo, vamos mostrar pra ele- responde Hermione confiante

'_Droga, além de dividir a bancada com uma sangue- ruim, terei que agüentar um completo desajeitado... No que fui me meter ?' _pensa Draco inconformado

- Silêncio todos, Potter, Weasley porque ainda estão no caminho, vão logo para seus lugares antes que eu tire pontos da Grifinória – fala Snape com a voz gélida

Imediatamente Harry e Rony vão para lugares vazios.

- Muito bem, hoje prepararemos uma poção que precisa de muita atenção e cuidado – seus olhos miram com desagrado Neville que estremece - Não admitirei erros – agora ele mirou Harry com muito desprezo

- Os ingredientes estão na lousa e os procedimentos também anote-os e depois comecem imediatamente, vocês tem 1 hora e 20 minutos para prepará-la

Hermione sem perder tempo começa a anotar tudo o mais rápido possível '_Será que ela esta com essa pressa toda para terminar a poção logo e se livrar de mim ? Há, Granger quando se trata de fazer poções ninguém é tão rápido e preciso quanto eu... Ah não ser Snape é claro'_ pensa Draco enquanto também apressava suas anotações

Ela logo termina e começa a preparação dos ingredientes, sendo seguida por Draco que também se apressa, aproveitando para observar que ingredientes ela ainda não preparou '_Ótimo, tive uma idéia'_

Neville estava tendo grandes problemas em cortar os caules de Betume em pedaços iguais, pois sua mão não parava de tremer, ele sabia que Snape o observava, e isso já bastava para ele perder o controle

- Neville, se acalme, preste mais atenção no que esta fazendo- murmura Hermione enquanto pesava os Grãos de Átila

- Não dá Snape não tira os olhos de mim

- Ignore- o, se você não se concentrar ele vai tirar pontos

Neville se esforça e tenta esquecer que Snape existe. Draco com grande habilidade consegue preparar quase tudo e resolve por seu plano em prática

- Ei, Granger eu tenho bastante pó de Cerúleo se você quiser eu posso te dar metade – diz Draco estendendo o pote com o ingrediente

- Eu não preciso, Malfoy. Eu mesma vou triturar o meu Cerúleo – Hermione fala evitando encara- lo

- Que isso, o que há de mal em você aceitar

- Vai saber se isso não é uma armação, e tem mais eu não quero nada que venha de você, me de deixa em paz

- É melhor você começar a preparar a poção senão não vai dar tempo para termina- la- fala Draco consultando o caríssimo relógio

- Eu não preciso de conselhos seus – fala enquanto se vira na direção de Neville - E então, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Só faltam quatro ingredientes...acho

- Deixa eu conferir... É isso mesmo você já pode esquentar a água para adiantar

Hermione também decide começar sua poção e repara que Draco já estava bem adiantado. Snape começa a caminhar lentamente entre as bancadas fazendo comentários maldosos e quando passa por Draco parabeniza- o e dá 15 pontos para a Sonserina pela sua grande habilidade, ele ignora Hermione e percebe com desagrado que Neville , por enquanto, não tinha feito nada errado

_'Droga, eu preciso fazer algo logo, tentar ganhar a confiança dela'_

- Granger, eu tenho uma pergunta. Onde eu poderia encontrar Gosma de Muriaque?

'_Oh não, uma pergunta, eu pre-ci-so responder, eu SEI a resposta, mas não quero falar com ele... Ah que se dane'_

- É muito fácil, é só ir num pântano, procurar uma planta chamada Dronas e extrair de sua folha a gosma

- Ah, obrigado

- Por que você quer saber disso?

- Curiosidade, por que?

- Ah, claro ,do nada você quis saber onde se encontrava essa gosma. Se não me engano ela é muito usada em poções de energização de objetos e rituais de lacramento, o que você pretende Malfoy?

- O que você esta insinuando, Granger?- retruca irritado

_'Essa conversa foi para o lado errado, ao invés de confiar, ela esta mais desconfiada do que nunca, preciso mudar de assunto'_

- Sabe, Granger, essa poção que você esta fazendo precisa de muita atenção

- Você esta tentando mudar de assunto, não deu certo, Malfoy

- Olha, esta na hora de acrescentar o pó de Cerúleo e você nem começou a tritura- lo

- É claro que não e ... Ah, Meu Merlim, tem razão, por sua culpa eu me distraí e agora tudo vai dar errado! – Todos em volta olham Hermione assustados – Eu nunca errei uma poção em toda minha vida, seu MALDITO, MALDITO! – ela começa a bater com os punhos no braço de Draco descontroladamente

- Ai, Granger para com isso, eu já disse que te dou metade do meu Cerúleo – rapidamente Draco acrescenta o ingrediente na poção dela

- Que belo espetáculo, srta Granger, creio que terei de... – Mas o que ele tinha que fazer ninguém soube, pois densas nuvens vermelhas, amarelas e violetas invadiram a sala, pois todos os alunos haviam descuidado de suas poções para ver a discussão e alguns deixaram cair ingredientes em maior quantidade, enquanto outros pularam a ordem correta, e o resultado final foi que somente Hermione, Draco e Neville que havia misteriosamente conseguido terminar a poção antes do incidente, entregaram a poção corretamente.

Snape ficou tão ocupado em arrumar a bagunça que esquecerá de Hermione e quando a aula terminou, ela tratou de sair rapidinho, antes que ele se lembrasse.

Draco saiu logo após de Hermione super irritado _"Mas que droga, vou Ter que apelar'_ ele corre na direção dela até alcança- la

- Ei, Granger, porque a pressa, não vai esperar seus amiguinhos

- O que você quer, Malfoy. Por que fica me seguindo? – pergunta sem a menor paciência

- Qual o problema com você. Só porque eu estou indo para o mesmo lado, você já se acha perseguida

- Esse não é o único motivo pela minha desconfiança, por que você ficou na mesma bancada que eu ?

- Um cara não pode sentar num lugar diferente que já é estranhado – diz balançando a cabeça em negação

- Ah é, então me responde, por que você esta falando comigo se sempre fez questão de me ignorar ?

- Que neura, por um acaso é proibido falar com você

- É sim , principalmente para um idiota como você, tchau! – diz Hermione saindo apressada em direção à Grifinória

Draco a observa partir contrariado, tudo que ele tentará agora dera errado, mas ele não podia desistir, afinal ele era um Malfoy _"Bem pelo menos essas tentativas me mostraram que vou precisar planejar melhor meus próximos passos'_ pensa Draco enquanto se encaminha lentamente para a Sonserina.

. . . . . .  . . . . . .

**Ufffaaaa, que canseira, esse capitulo ficou muito grande...**

**Bom eu queria agradecer a todos que leram o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira **

**Fic que eu resolvi postar... Eu tenho tantas idéias, mais é tão dificil desenvolve- las , **

**essa é a que eu mais me dedico, e particularmente eu ADORO ela, e espero que vocês **

**sintam o mesmo... Mas se quiserem me criticar ou dizer que é uma merda vão em **

**frente... **

**Bom eu resolvi usar esse espaço para divulgar algo que é essencial para mim**

**MANGA, vc sabe o que é ? Se não o que ta esperando, vá descobrir imediatamente **

**hehehe**

**A partir do próximo capitulo eu vou começar a falar um pouco mais dos meus **

**Preferidos, então se preparem para a looooonga lista**

**Que quiser se corresponder comigo, meu e- mail e orkut é a proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – Situações embaraçosas 

Na sala comunal Sonserina, Pansy aguardava Draco ansiosamente, quando ela o avista não perde tempo e desata a falar:

- Draquinho, que lástima, você não sabe o quanto eu sinto por você, ter que aturar a Granger. Por que você não conversa com eles e tenta mudar a aposta?

- Eu não posso, se fizer isso vai ser como se eu admitisse a derrota...

- ... Ou então eu posso fazer eles mudarem a condição de perda, por exemplo, se você perdesse teria que namorar comigo assim ninguém sairia perdendo – conclui Pansy achando que era um gênio

_'Que horror, eu prefiro virar amiguinho do Potter a ter que namorá-la, ught'_

- É... Pansy eu acho melhor ficar do jeito que esta, porque eu não vou perder- responde Draco firme

- Quer dizer que você prefere continuar se humilhando para tentar conquistá-la?

- Eu costumo levar apostas muito a sério, e faço de tudo para vence - las

- Mas, Draco seria muito mais fácil se...

- Pansy, o legal das apostas é que são desafios, se não fosse difícil não teria graça, e eu vou continuar tentando, nem que demore anos, entendeu. Agora com licença que eu tenho muito o que planejar – diz Draco indo em direção ao seu quarto

' _Ah queridinho, isso não vai ficar assim, eu vou dar um jeito de acabar com essa aposta logo, logo...'_ pensa Pansy fitando descaradamente as feições traseiras de Draco.

Enquanto isso a caminho da Grifinória estavam Harry e Rony andando apressados a procura de Hermione

- O que foi aquela discussão na aula do Snape? – pergunta Rony irritado

- Eu não sei, mas você reparou que ele não parava de falar com ela – comenta Harry

- Na certa ele estava chateando ela, você sabe ele adora fazer isso – bufa Rony

- Sei não... Não foi o que pareceu – fala Harry pensativo

Eles chegam na quadra e Harry fala a senha sem demora

- Grindowl wiffle – e ambos entram apressados e ficam aliviados ao se depararem com Hermione perto da lareira

- Mione tudo bem com você? O que aconteceu na aula? – pergunta Harry sem demora

- É se aquele maldito Malfoy te fez algo pode deixar que eu dou o troco – completa Rony

- Na verdade ele não fez nada, só agiu de um modo muito estranho- fala Hermione

- Como assim, o que exatamente ele fez? – pergunta Harry

Hermione relata detalhadamente os fatos, inclusive a conversa depois da aula deixando Harry e Rony mais confusos ainda

- Ele te ofereceu ajuda? Mas porque ele faria isso? – questiona Rony

- Eu não sei, talvez ele quisesse conquistar minha confiança ou talvez quisesse se redimir? – Hermione fala pensativa

- Nããããoooo! – exclamam Harry e Rony em uníssono balançando a cabeça

- É tem razão, ele nunca vai mudar - conclui Hermione

- Ele te perguntou sobre como localizar um ingrediente, não foi, talvez ele quisesse que você o ajudasse com respostas que ele não achou – Harry fala

- É isso mesmo, ele deve estar querendo preparar alguma poção e precisa de ajuda, agora é só pesquisarmos as poções que usam esse ingrediente e saberemos exatamente o que ele quer! – exclama Rony entusiasmado

- Eu não sei, ele não seria tão idiota de me dar pistas de bandeja, e tem mais em primeiro lugar esse ingrediente não é tão difícil de ser localizado e em segundo ele é um ótimo aluno em poções, talvez seja até melhor que eu, não teria porque ele precisar de ajuda - contesta Hermione

- Tá, então descartando essa possibilidade, qual é a explicação lógica para ele estar interessado em você – questiona Harry

- Esse é o problema, não há explicação lógica para isso – diz Hermione desesperada.

- Calma, Mione nós vamos dar um jeito de descobrir... Ei, que tal se nós fizéssemos a poção polissuco outra vez? – pergunta Rony

- Não Rony, péssima idéia, gastaríamos muito tempo – responde Hermione

- Já sei então vamos roubar a poção veritasserun e com ela fazer Draco revelar tudo – continua Rony

- Ei, mas usar ele não é ilegal?- pergunta Harry

- É melhor eu pesquisar amanhã na biblioteca, algumas maneiras de descobrir a verdade sem ser notado, é melhor esquecermos esse assunto por hora – fala Hermione cansada de pensar no assunto

- É tem razão, vamos jantar – concorda Harry

No Salão Principal Draco esperava ansiosamente a escolhida para tentar novos métodos

' _Vejamos, agora terei que dar uma de galanteador, já que dar uma de atencioso e gentil não deu certo. Afinal fazer isso é importante para saber que tipo de cara ela gosta' _pensa Draco

O trio não demora a aparecer e Draco fica atento sobre aonde Hermione vai sentar e torce para que pelo menos ela se sente voltada para a mesa da Sonserina.

A sorte parecia estar do seu lado e o próximo passo era sentar na "frente" dela de modo a ficar bem visível. Então ele habilmente fez seu prato e começou o plano 2.

Hermione como dito e feito havia apagado temporariamente o ocorrido durante a aula de poções, e agora se servia com gosto e conversava animadamente com seus amigos, até que ela olha de relance para frente e se depara com algo muito estranho. Draco a olhava fixamente enquanto comia, ele não desviava nem por um segundo e quando a viu olhando ele sorriu, mas não era o costumeiro sorriso de deboche e sim um sorriso lindo que ela nunca imaginou que um dia ele poderia dar.

'_Mas será que esse sorriso e olhares são mesmo para mim... Uma Segunda opinião seria bem vinda agora'_ ela se volta para Harry que estava do seu lado e pergunta ansiosa

- Harry confirma se o Malfoy esta mesmo olhando pra cá, ou se é só impressão minha - sem demora ele localiza Draco

- Tem razão ele esta mesmo olhando pra cá... E eu espero sinceramente que seja para você!

- O que! Como assim Harry? – pergunta Hermione assustada

- Não me entenda mal, mas do jeito que ele olha... Espero que não seja pra mim!

- Como você é bobo – fala Hermione rindo de Harry

' _Por que ela esta rindo, na certa aquele idiota do Potter disse algum absurdo sobre mim... Mas isso não importa agora... Vamos lá Granger, olhe pra ca de novo" _pensa Draco atento

Parvatti foi a primeira Grifinória a notar os olhares de Draco e não perde tempo para contar aos amigos ao redor que também sem demora foram passando a fofoca

- Pra quem será que ele ta olhando?- pergunta Parvatti deliciada

- Parece que é na direção do Harry – responde Lilá Bronw prontamente

- Será que o Malfoy é gay? – Parvatti exclama

- Acho que não, eu já vi ele com várias garotas por ai. Espera um pouco, dá uma olhada em quem esta do lado do Harry! – Lilá fala empolgada. Parvatti olha rapidamente e sorri quando vê Hermione

- Isso me faz lembrar algo... Aquela discussão... Será que eles estão tendo um caso?- pergunta Parvatti empolgada só de pensar na possibilidade

- Não diga besteiras ela odeia o Malfoy - responde Lilá com convicção

- Será mesmo? Talvez seja um romance às escondidas e o ódio seja só fachada

- Bem só há uma maneira de descobrir... Vamos ficar de olho nesses dois – conclui Lilá sorrindo

Hermione tenta a todo custo evitar olhar na direção do Malfoy, mas um desconforto começa a invadi-la _' Droga, eu...eu preciso saber se ele continua olhando...Ai a curiosidade é mais forte'_ ela tenta olhar disfarçadamente, mais de nada adiantou, ele percebeu, e sem perder tempo ele sorri novamente, passa a mão esquerda pelo cabelo fazendo charme e da uma piscada muito sexy para ela

' _O. o que ele ta fazendo. Nunca um cara foi tão ousado comigo antes. Que vergonha! '_ pensa Hermione ficando super vermelha e se encolhendo no banco

- Que nojo, um Malfoy se insinuando argh! – exclama Harry fazendo uma careta

- Vo... você viu Harry? Pergunta Hermione sem graça

- Infelizmente...

Na mesa dos professores um atônito Snape, esta tentando compreender a cena que acabara de presenciar e como ele não consegue chegar a nenhuma conclusão lógica, decide perguntar diretamente para seu protegido. Ele caminha imponente entre as mesas da Corvinal e Sonserina até Draco e pergunta sem demora

- Draco o que você esta fazendo?- Sem esperar por isso Draco desconcertado tenta explicar a situação

- É... Bem é só uma aposta professor

- Uma aposta?

- Sim eu tenho que conquistar a Granger

- Hum... a Granger- Snape fica silencioso por um momento como se estivesse meditando, mas logo volta a se pronunciar – A arte da conquista, é como um leque de possibilidades, tantas maneiras que podem confundir facilmente um tolo, é preciso saber planejar cada passo e ao mesmo tempo improvisar novos caminhos e sempre estar pronto para reviravoltas e surpresas

- Pro...professor! – exclama Draco surpreso

- Preste muita atenção nos gestos e expressões que ela fizer, assim você saberá facilmente se a agradou ou não, por exemplo, agora a pouco, quando você paquerou a Granger, o jeito como ela ficou envergonhada prova que de certo modo ela gostou disso, muitas vezes ela dirá algo, mas mostrara o contrario, portanto acredite somente nos gestos – Snape continua – Mas tome muito cuidado para não acabar caindo na sua própria armadilha, e lembre- se que a qualquer momento as coisas podem sair do seu controle – diz Snape categoricamente se virando e saindo do Salão Principal

Draco ainda estava chocado _' Nossa, nunca pensei que o Snape soubesse dessas coisas, mas o que ele estava insinuando eu nunca me apaixonaria por uma sangue- ruim! Hum...já que ela gostou do meu charme vou aproveitar e fazer um pouco mais'_

Discretamente Draco saca a varinha e aponta entre as mesas da Sonserina e Gifinória, fazendo aparecer uma fumaça verde que toma a forma de um** M** e uma fumaça vermelha que assume a forma de um** G**, em seguida as letras se entrelaçam. Pouco a pouco os alunos vão percebendo o encanto e comentários audíveis invadem o Salão, cada um dando o seu palpite sobre quem seria o casal

- Eu sei! Só pode ser o Montague e a Gisela Gonda da Sonserina! – exclama Pansy

- Que nada é a Mila Bulstrode e o Goyle, hihihi

- Vocês estão por fora é claro que é a Gina Weasley e o Murilo da Corvinal – fala Parvatti triunfante ao ouvir isso Gina fica corada e Rony explode

- O que! Como assim, quem é ele! Venha aqui se for homem!

- Rony, pare com isso, deixa de ser chato! – fala Hermione tentando puxa-lo de volta para mesa

- Você sabia, não é! E não me disse nada! – acusa Rony apontando Hermione como se ela tivesse cometido o pior crime do mundo

- Isso é assunto deles e você não pode se meter – Hermione fala sem a menor paciência

- Como não, eu sou o irmão dela

- Rony, esta todo mundo olhando pra cá, depois você conversa com a Gina – fala Harry rapidamente.

- Muito bem, depois quero falar com você mocinha – diz Rony se sentando novamente deixando uma Gina muito irritada e emburrada com o comportamento do irmão

' _Droga, ninguém entendeu do jeito que eu queria, e tinha que ser justamente um Weasley para estragar o meu plano,acho melhor eu mudar as letras para as iniciais dos nossos nomes'_ então Draco sutilmente muda as letras deixando um **D** e um **H **entrelaçados, todos ficam abismados e novos comentários surgem

- Ahá é Harry e Dobby eu já vi os dois juntos, hauhauhau

- Pois, pra mim parece ser Dino Thomas e Hermione – fala Parvatti

- Parvatti! – exclama Hermione a fuzilando com os olhos

- Como você sab... quer dizer... Ah, deixa pra lá – fala Dino desconcertado.

- Dino! – exclama Hermione o olhando incrédula

- Desculpa, foi mal Mione

_' Espera ai, não acredito que esse babaca e ela têm alguma coisa, é melhor eu mudar a inicial dela para a do seu apelido'_ novamente Draco faz um novo feitiço reforçando a cor das letras deixando o **D** super verde e o **M** super vermelho, mal ele acaba e alguém exclama

- É claro, o casal é Dumbledore e Minerva

Todo o Salão explode em risos e até mesmo Dumbledore da uma risadinha, ao contrário de Minerva que crispa os lábios em reprovação _' Não acredito, eu desisto, todo mundo aqui é idiota. Que droga!'_ Draco espera as risadas diminuírem e depois se levanta com uma expressão de poucos amigos

- Ah, não me digam que as iniciais são de Draco Malfoy – diz Fred percebendo a cara de Draco

- Claro que não, será que todo mundo aqui é cego não perceberam a cor verde da Sonserina no **D** e o vermelho da Grifinória no **M** – todos fitam Draco com uma expressão confusa, ninguém conseguia imaginar um sonserino com um grifinório

- Seus bando de retardados, como não percebem que é **Draco** e **Mione** – todos olham para ele incrédulo – E a maior culpada é a fofoqueira da Parvatti que ficou confundindo todo mundo

- O que, eu não sou fofoqueira, seu otário

- Enfim, sem os comentários de uma certa pessoa, vocês deveriam Ter percebido que as primeiras iniciais eram **Malfoy** e **Granger** e depois eram **Draco** e** Hermione** – diz Draco como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

Hermione estava totalmente sem reação e não sabia onde enfiar a cara

- Agora é melhor eu ir dormir antes que me contamine com a falta de percepção de vocês – fala Draco caminhando lentamente para a porta do Salão Principal. Logo após a saída de Draco todos olham Hermione e Parvatti não perdem tempo

- Mione, você anda escondendo alguma coisa, não é?

- Do que você ta falando, não percebeu que isso é só mais uma provocação do Malfoy, vocês sabem como ele adora fazer cenas – todos acabam concordando com Hermione que fica aliviada por ter consertado a situação embaraçosa

**Eeeee mais um capitulo concluído, mais ainda falta muito mais...**

**Bom primeiramente eu queria agradecer as pessoas que elogiaram minha fic**

**E então como prometido vou falar de um dos mangas que eu gosto...**

**One Piece, é as aventuras de um grupo de piratas, o personagem principal **

**Possui um estranho poder, ele é um homem borracha, ta eu sei que parece **

**meio idiota (sinceramente eu não queria ler esse manga quando o vi mais... **

**depois que comecei não deu para parar) As lutas são simplesmente D +**

**Se vc gosta de ver coisas novas (como Harry Potter...) se vc gostou dos **

**Incríveis, e gosta de histórias envolventes, que misturam gêneros como **

**comédia, ação, drama e muita aventura esse é super recomendado, parece **

**que a história se passa em um outro mundo cheio de criaturas novas e **

**nossa o autor tem uma imaginação que é de fazer inveja, vc pode **

**adquirir os volumes antigos na Liberdade (eu amo esse lugar...) e os atuais **

**vc compra em qualquer banca de jornal, o mais novo é o volume 49, há se vc **

**não quer gastar $$ esse manga é disponível para leitura no Centro Cultural **

**(ao lado do metro Vergueiro e próximo ao metro Paraíso) é só levar o Rg e ir **

**até a Gibiteca, chegar la numa mesinha que tem umas estantes atras e pedir **

**os volumes, la tem do 1 ate o 28 O.o aproveitem e gente é sério esse manga **

**é muito bom , leiam e comentem... **

**Ah e não esqueçam de falar sobre minha fic também...**

**Até mais**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de começar o capítulo quero dar um aviso para aqueles que me escreveram algum comentário ou review, leiam a minha resposta quando acabar o capítulo, eu escrevi para todas (pessoal do Fanfiction e do Floreios) valeu... Agora boa leitura**

Capitulo 3 – Descoberta Afinal

Na Sala Comunal Grifinória uma calorosa discussão ocorria entre Gina e Rony sendo televisionados pelos gêmeos Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Lino e Elisa Windson a melhor amiga de Gina, todos olhavam a discussão como se fosse um jogo de pingue- pongue, ambos não paravam de cortar a fala do outro e todos previram que isso poderia durar a noite toda

- Você não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas e ...

- Claro que eu tenho, eu sou seu irmão, posso ...

- O Fred e o Jorge não me fazem passar esse tipo de vergonha, você...

- Quem mandou esconder de mim ?

- Porque será que eu não contei ? Será que é porque você é imaturo e eu imaginava que ia fazer esse tipo de ceninha ?

- Eu tenho que tomar conta de você, a mãe conta com isso

- A mamãe sabe o que eu faço, Rony. E ela não tem nada contra

- Ah, eu não acredito. Eu vou perguntar !!

- Vá em frente!! Ela confia em mim, assim como todos os outros Weasley

- Isso não é certo!!

- Cresça Rony!! Caso você não tenha percebido eu já cresci, e sei muito bem o que posso e não posso fazer, e não é você que vai me dizer! – diz Gina encerrando a discussão e indo para o quarto acompanhada da amiga, para alívio de todos

- Como ela pode ser tão cabeça- dura? – pergunta Rony se voltando para todos que ficam sem saber o que responder

- Bem, acho melhor nós irmos dormir. O dia hoje foi muito estressante – fala Harry visivelmente cansado

- Tem razão, espero que amanhã tudo se resolva – Hermione fala pensando nos seus probleminhas

- Não se preocupe, amanhã eu vou dar um jeito no cara – responde Rony pensando em outros problemas

- Boa noite pra vocês – fala Fred de maneira extravagante

- Ué, vocês não vão dormir? - questiona Hermione

- É... nós temos uns assuntos pra tratar, um compromisso inadiável – responde Lino super sério, não conseguindo manter essa expressão por muito tempo ao se lembrar da tarefa...

- Tudo bem, boa sorte. E tentem não perder pontos, sim – aconselha Hermione

- Pode deixar, conhecemos tantos atalhos em Hogwarts, que agora é impossível sermos pegos. A não ser pelo Harry, não é mesmo? – diz Jorge dando uma piscada marota e em seguida os gêmeos e Lino saem da sala Comunal, enquanto Harry e Rony se despedem de Hermione e todos vão dormir.

O café da manhã no Salão Principal estava bastante agitado, Hermione percebeu que pequenos grupinhos ficavam comentando como fora engraçado o jantar da noite anterior, um grupo de sonserinas também estava reunido e todas pareciam preocupadas e conversavam agitadas sobre algo

Mas também haviam pessoas mal- humoradas como Gina que continuava super irritada e desabafava com a amiga que tentava em vão acalma- la.

Rony estava agindo de uma maneira muito estranha, ele comia olhando atentamente para a mesa da Corvinal, mas ele não olhava em um único ponto, não, ele vasculhava cada pedacinho da Corvinal, ou melhor, cada menino da Corvinal. Hermione não agüentava mais e resolve perguntar logo porque ele agia daquela maneira

- Rony, o que você ta fazendo?

- Eu juro que vou descobrir o desgraçado, vou ficar atento, se algum cara da Corvinal olhar pra Gina, eu vou pega- lo – fala Rony triunfante

- Isso é um absurdo – fala Hermione o olhando de maneira reprovadora

- Não, não é... Olha lá aquele cara tá olhando, é ele!!... Mas peraí aquele também olhou, são dois?... Não, agora são três... Quatro...

Hermione resolveu ignorar Rony, aquilo não ia dar em nada, e ela tinha outras coisas mais importantes para se preocupar _' Tudo que aconteceu ontem foi muito estranho, eu preciso analisar tudo com calma, primeiro ele senta perto de mim e oferece ajuda, depois puxa conversa do nada, no jantar não tira o olho e depois me PAQUERA! E o pior é a declaração com as iniciais. SERÁ QUE ELE TA APAIXONADO POR MIM. Impossível, tem que haver outra explicação'_

Na mesa da Sonserina Draco comia lentamente repassando mentalmente o seu próximo passo, a primeira aula do dia era dobradinha de Trato de criaturas mágicas e essa era uma ótima oportunidade para tentar algo ' _Pensando bem, nem tudo que eu fiz ontem foi em vão, descobri que ela gosta de ousadia. O  
show vai começar '_

Quando todos os alunos começam a se encaminhar para as aulas, Draco  
fica atento aos movimentos de Hermione e se apressa em direção à porta  
principal do castelo, sua meta é chegar na saída junto com ela, quando  
ela se aproxima Draco interrompe o fluxo de sonserinos e exclama

- Primeiro a Granger - gesticula Draco com classe

Hermione finge que não ouve e esnoba Draco, indo apressada para a aula  
com Harry e Rony confusos.

- É impressão minha ou o Malfoy esta ficando cada vez mais ousado -  
comenta Harry

- É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido que precisamos descobrir o que o  
Malfoy quer com essas atitudes estranhas - fala Rony com desagrado

- Isso esta cada vez pior, ele nem faz questão de ser discreto -  
suspira Hermione

A conversa é interrompida pela chegada de Hagrid com um largo sorriso  
o que deixa os alunos um pouco nervosos e apreensivos.

- Olá, como vão todos? Venham eu tenho bichos fantásticos para  
estudarmos - diz Hagrid levando os alunos para a Floresta Proibida.

- Espera ai, nós vamos entrar na floresta? - pergunta Draco parando  
repentinamente e cruzando os braços.

- Sim, Malfoy, nós vamos entrar na floresta, e os animais estão logo  
na entrada, agora ande logo se não quiser que eu tire pontos da  
Sonserina - responde Hagrid sem a menor paciência.

Os grifinórios não conseguiam esconder as caras de satisfação diante  
da ameaça de Hagrid _' Maldito, ele vai ver, eu vou acabar com a aula  
dele e... Espera um pouco, é mesmo eu tenho outros planos pra essa  
aula, dessa vez vou ter que deixar passar '_ pensa Draco aborrecido.

Os alunos logo chegam numa área demarcada com grandes arbustos rosas

- Onde estão os bichos, fessor - pergunta Simas olhando a área intrigado.

- Estão nessa área, agora alguém sabe me dizer que criaturas são essas  
- pergunta Hagrid. Todos os alunos olham atentamente para a área e  
começam a pensar, como já era de se esperar Hermione ergue a mão, e  
Hagrid acena para que ele diga.

- São icecamelions, criaturas que podem se camuflar no meio ambiente

- Muito bem, 10 pontos para a Grifinória

- Ué, como você descobriu? - pergunta Rony surpreso

- É simples Rony, está vendo a cor dos arbustos, rosa é a única cor  
que eles não conseguem se camuflar, por isso a evitam, e dessa maneira  
é possível manter os animais aqui.

- Eu não poderia ter explicado melhor, mais 10 pontos para a  
Grifinória - todos os grifinórios sorriem para Hermione, enquanto os  
sonserinos bufam de raiva.

- Muito bem agora para podermos estudar os bichos teremos que mudar as  
cores das vestes para rosa choque e...

- O QUUEEEE!!!!! gritam os meninos indignados com o professor

- Eu não vou fazer isso!! exclama Draco irritado

- É dessa vez eu concordo com o Malfoy - completa Rony

- O que tem demais? - pergunta Pansy

- É eu não entendi o problema - fala Crabbe

- Nem eu - completa Goyle. Todos os encaram incrédulos e resolvem  
ignorá-los, pois explicar seria uma tarefa muito longa e cansativa.

- Eu sei que é constrangedor fazer isso, mas é o único meio - fala Hagrid

- Vamos lá, essas criaturas são muito interessantes - diz Hermione  
tentando convencer os meninos grifinórios.

- Tudo bem, já que não tem outra maneira - fala Draco mudando a cor  
das vestes. Rony não se agüenta e explode de rir

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Você ficou muito bem com essa cor  
Malfoy, parece uma boneca, HAHAHAHAHAHA

Os grifinórios e até alguns sonserinos também riem, mas Draco se  
mantém impassível.

- Fale o que quiser Weasley, eu não me importo. Mas sabe até está  
parecendo que você quer estragar a aula do seu amigo - fala Draco com  
um sorriso de satisfação ao ver a cara de Rony.

- Eu jamais faria isso!! – grita Rony irritado

- Então eu recomendo que você mude a cor das suas vestes... Ou espera, talvez você não queira porque não sabe o feitiço para fazer isso, e não quer passar vexame tentando fazer um feitiço primário. Mas não se desespere é só você pedir ajuda para sua adorável amiga e problema resolvido – conclui Draco visivelmente se deliciando com a expressão de ódio que transbordava da face do ruivo.

Hermione faz de conta que não ouviu, enquanto Rony faz o feitiço para provar que sabe, sendo seguido por Harry e por fim todos fazem, ou melhor Draco discretamente muda as vestes de Crabbe e Goyle antes que eles se ridicularizem tentando...

Então Hagrid abre caminho para os alunos entrarem e começa as instruções.

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar se vão pisar nos animais, pois é só chegar a um metro com esta cor que eles se revelam – diz Hagrid andando lentamente até que repentinamente surgem bichos prateados, escamosos com olhos laranja brilhante, com rabo peludo, focinho azul e a aparência de ursos com 10 cm de comprimento.

- Ah!! Que gracinha- exclamam Lila e Parvati

- Essa é a verdadeira cor deles, a única recomendação é que tomem cuidado com o espirro deles que solta um gás da confusão – explica Hagrid

- Professor eles também não congelam através do sopro ?? – pergunta Hermione

- Por enquanto não, já que ainda são filhotes, mas quando atingirem 50 cm creio que já poderão congelar uma pessoa – responde Hagrid e diante dessa nova informação todos os alunos ficam bastante preocupados

- E o que eles comem?- pergunta Neville apreensivo

- Plantas e insetos

- E eles atacam qualquer pessoa que se aproxime- questiona Harry

- Não, eles só atacam se forem ameaçados, portanto não gritem ou façam movimentos repentinos e tentem passar segurança e carinho que não haverá problemas - recomenda Hagrid.

- Espero que o Malfoy tenha ouvido bem e não tente estragar a aula novamente- cochicha Rony para Harry e Hermione que concordam com um aceno de cabeça

- Muito bem, agora eu quero que vocês se dividam em duplas para cuidar de um animal e depois coloquem coleiras identificando-os, para serem avaliados de acordo com os cuidados recebidos- sem perder tempo Draco se pronuncia

- Professor que tal se houvesse uma maior integração entre as casas, as duplas seriam de um sonserino e um grifinório- todos olham com cara feia para Draco, mas Hagrid nem percebeu...

- Boa idéia, então andem, se dividam, e quero lembrá-los que vocês terão que vir aqui para verificar o estado dos animais fora do horário das aulas- rapidamente Draco fala

- Bem, como ninguém toma iniciativa eu escolho a Granger

- De jeito nenhum, qualquer um menos você- vocifera Hermione

- Está com medo de mim?- pergunta Draco se aproximando

- Eu não tenho medo de você!!

- Ótimo, então vamos- exclama Draco puxando Hermione pela mão, deixando todos os grifinórios boquiabertos, Pansy com uma expressão de puro ódio e o fã clube de Draco revoltado. Harry cochicha rapidamente para Rony

- É melhor nós escolhermos rápido antes que sobrem o Crabbe e o Goyle- enquanto alguns sonserinos cochichavam

- É melhor escolhermos rápido antes que sobrem o Longbottom e o Potter

Enquanto os alunos tentavam se dividir, Draco comenta alegremente

- Que sorte que nós somos os primeiros, vamos poder escolher o melhor deles. Qual você quer??

- Tanto faz – responde Hermione emburrada

- Mude essa cara Granger senão o seu amigo vai achar que você não esta gostando da aula. Veja esse parece ser muito forte e esperto – diz Draco se aproximando lentamente, ajoelhando e estendendo o braço calmamente para acariciá-lo – Veja Granger que pele lisinha, parece que ele simpatizou comigo

Hermione olha surpresa, a criaturinha parecia estar muito feliz, então aconteceu, repentinamente as outras criaturas se aproximaram de Draco e todas queriam atenção, como se fossem um bando de cachorrinhos, pulando e abanando os rabos freneticamente

- Calma, calma eu só tenho duas mãos – Hermione ri diante da situação inesperada vendo a expressão aflita de Draco

- Não fique ai rindo, Granger, e venha me ajudar... Não empurrem, eu vou acabar caiiiiindo!! – exclama Draco que cai de costas no chão e acaba sendo pisoteado pelas criaturas que queriam carinho, fazendo Hermione rir mais ainda da situação complicada do Malfoy, toda essa bagunça acaba atraindo a atenção dos demais que se aproximam para saber o que esta acontecendo e Hagrid comenta feliz

- Olha como eles estão felizes, parece que gostaram muito do Malfoy

- É você dá a mão e eles querem o braço, será que ninguém vai me ajudar, eu quero levantar, sabe- resmunga Draco impaciente

- Muito bem as duplas formadas peguem logo um bichinho e aqui estão as coleirinhas – diz Hagrid puxando-as do bolso, enfim todos pegam seus animais e cada dupla vai para um canto, e Draco faz questão de conduzir Hermione para o melhor canto, com mais flores e com vários raios de sol para iniciar o plano romântico

Enquanto Hermione brinca com o bicho, Draco conjura um buque de rosas brilhantes que mudam de cor e exalam uma fragrância suave e gostosa, e estende gentilmente para Hermione.

- Pra você Granger

- Por que? – fala Hermione demonstrando pouco interesse

- Sabe Granger, quando te oferecem um buque você deve aceita- lo, mesmo que não vá com a cara da pessoa, é como manda a etiqueta – retruca Draco tentando convencê-la

- Acontece que eu sou mal educada e não vou pegar essa droga de buque- responde sem a menor paciência

- Por que não? Eu fiz com tanta dedicação

- Eu não quero nada que venha de você!!

- É se fosse o Dino Thomas você aceitaria rapidinho

- Com certeza

- Qual é a sua relação com esse idiota??

- Eu não tenho porque responder isso e pare de agir como se fosse o meu namorado

- Nossa Granger que mal humor por acaso ta naqueles dias

- O quêê!!- grita Hermione perdendo totalmente a pouca paciência que restava, resolvendo por decidir tudo no braço, sem a menor piedade

- Ai, ai, ai, para com isso eu não fiz nada errado

- Eu só vou parar quando você me disser porque esta agindo dessa maneira

- Não sei do que você esta falando, ai!!

- Você vai falar, Malfoy, nem que eu tenha que torturá-lo

- Nossa você fica muito sexy quando ameaça alguém... Ai, AI, AI...brincadeira, brincadeira- grita Draco com os braços protegendo o rosto – Professor, rápido a Granger ficou maluca, acho que o bicho espirrou nela

- Nossa precisamos esguichar o antídoto rápido- diz Hagrid tirando do bolso o frasco

- É mentira dele professor, eu estou muito bem, o problema é ele que fica me irritando- fala Hermione parando de bater em Draco

- Que acusação mais sem fundamentos, dessa vez eu não merecia isso

- Merecia sim

- Por quê? Eu só te ofereci um buque, o que há de mal nisso

- Buque!!- exclama Parvati dando um olhar significativo para a amiga Lila que retribui e ambas sorriem, havia algo escondido acontecendo e elas iam descobrir. Hermione percebe a troca de olhares das duas e entra em pânico, com certeza elas iriam ficar no seu pé tentando extrair informações e provavelmente o colégio inteiro ficaria sabendo, ela precisava arrumar a situação rapidamente

- Você acha que eu sou idiota, Malfoy, eu sei que você colocou um feitiço de escuta nesse buque e queria que eu aceitasse para ouvir minhas conversas

- Que mentira, eu jamais faria isso – o sorriso de Parvati e Lila somem e Hermione sentiu um imenso alívio, não adiantava o que ele dissesse ou fizesse que ninguém acreditaria

- Bem alarme falso, voltem para as suas tarefas- todos os alunos se distanciam

- Você sabe que eu não fiz isso- murmura Draco irritado

- Talvez, quem sabe?- retruca Hermione dando de ombros

- Se por acaso eu tivesse feito isso você poderia facilmente fazer um contra- feitiço, não precisava ficar dizendo asneiras por ai

- Eu fiz isso para resolver uma situação delicada que você arranjou!!... Agora me deixa em paz e não fale mais comigo- fala em tom hostil antes de se afastar para alimentar o animalzinho

' É acho melhor eu parar de tentar agradá-la, ela esta realmente irritada, mas eu preciso fazer algo, já sei'

Draco se aproxima cautelosamente de Hermione, para do seu lado e começa a falar e começa a falar em um tom baixo

- Granger... Me desculpe... Eu não queria prejudicá-la ou irritá-la. Eu sinto muito, mas sabe eu entendo perfeitamente o que você esta sentindo, afinal eu sempre serei conhecido como Draco Malfoy que ou esta tentando prejudicar alguém ou está armando alguma coisa. Eu não vou mais atrapalhá-la com a minha presença, adeus- fala Draco melancolicamente e em seguida se afasta lentamente meio cabisbaixo em direção a uma frondosa árvore na qual se senta, encosta e contempla o céu serenamente

Hermione que ficará surpresa desde o momento que ele pedira desculpas olhava-o fixamente. _'Será que eu ouvi direito, ele esta arrependido do que fez, acho que eu fui muito dura com ele...Coitado, ele tem razão ninguém confia nele...Não Ter ninguém para compartilhar as alegrias e tristezas deve ser horrível e eu ajudei a magoa-lo ainda mais. Eu me sinto um monstro, como pude ser tão insensível. E agora o que eu faço'_

Enquanto Hermione refletia, Draco se parabenizava pela sua grande astúcia _' Eu sou um gênio, acabei dando um golpe de mestre no momento mais apropriado. Ah, como as garotas são fáceis de manipular. Com certeza agora ela deve estar se sentindo muito culpada e vai tentar se redimir de alguma forma, logo, logo eu vou conseguir vencer a aposta. Ela já esta nas minhas mãos...'_

Os pensamentos de Draco são interrompidos pelo sinal de término da aula, então ele se apressa para ir embora pois a próxima aula era de Transfiguração e não era bom se atrasar. Hermione estava tão absorta nos seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta que a aula terminara e quando Harry e Rony a vêem com o olhar perdido ficam imediatamente preocupados.

- Mione, té tudo bem com você? – pergunta Harry tentando ler seus olhos

- Hã, ah sim

- Que bom que o Malfoy já foi embora – comenta Rony azedo

- Que! Ele já foi, droga - os dois olham Hermione incrédulos

- Hermione? – ambos chamam cautelosamente

- Mas nós também deveríamos ir para as próximas aulas, vamos o que estão esperando – diz Hermione caminhando apressada para a próxima aula de História da Magia com um Harry e um Rony realmente preocupados

Durante a aula Hermione se encontrava perdida em seus pensamentos que nem estava copiando cada palavra que o professor Binns dizia como de costume, e isso chamou a atenção de Rony que resolveu tomar uma atitude

- Ei, Mione você não vai copiar a matéria – sussurra Rony para a amiga

- Hã, droga, é mesmo – exclama Hermione começando a escrever como uma bala

- Harry, você não acha que a Mione ta muito estranha

- Acho, e desconfio que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Malfoy

- O que ele pode ter feito com ela? – questiona Rony

- Eu não faço a menor idéia, mas na hora do almoço a gente tenta descobrir algo – conclui Harry

- Oba, vamos fazer o Malfoy falar – exclama Rony empolgado já visualizando métodos de tortura bem dolorosas

- Não, Rony vamos perguntar diretamente para a Mione – retruca Harry rindo das idéias do amigo

- Droga – murmura Rony inconformado

- Finalmente a aula termina e os alunos se dirigem para o Salão Principal famintos, Harry esta pensando em como perguntar para a amiga sem constrange- la e Rony está ansioso por informações , mas quando eles chegam na porta do Salão Principal Hermione se lembra de algo

- Gente, eu esqueci o livro da próxima aula, vão indo que eu já volto – diz Hermione dando meia- volta em direção a escadaria principal

- Você acha que ela desconfia que nós íamos aborda- la – pergunta Harry acompanhando Hermione se distanciar

- Eu não sei, quando se trata da Mione é difícil afirmar – responde Rony atônito

Hermione sobe as escadas com muita pressa, mas quando chega no último degrau seu caminho é barrado por Pansy e suas amiguinhas

- Nossa, que coincidência, nós precisamos mesmo falar com você – fala Pansy manhosamente

- Nada do que você tem pra dizer me interessa, com licença – retruca Hermione sem paciência

- Acontece que você vai ouvir assim mesmo – bufa Emilia Bulstrode com cara de buldogue raivoso _'Será que essa garota já tomou vacina contra raiva? Só falta ela começar a espumar '_pensa Hermione

Falem logo que eu não tenho tempo para perder com vocês

- Você deve estar adorando não é? Ter o cara mais lindo, rico e charmoso, resumindo o melhor partido da escola dando em cima de você – fala Pansy com desgosto

- Onde você quer chegar com esse papo furado – fala Hermione fazendo- se de desinteressada

- Pois eu vou dizer porque ele esta fazendo isso, é uma aposta e o objetivo é ele conquistar você

- Isso não é verdade – murmura Hermione sentindo a raiva crescer dentro dela

- E você acha que teria outro motivo para o Draco se interessar por você, hohohoho – todas as sonserinas começam a rir de Hermione que não perde tempo e abre caminho entre elas saindo correndo a toda

- Olha só ela tá correndo para chorar no dormitório hohohoho – satisfeitas as sonserinas vão almoçar ainda dando boas gargalhadas

' _Eu já sabia que havia algo errado, mais nunca pensei que fosse algo tão imaturo quanto uma aposta, agora eu já sei como acabar com essa palhaçada..._' pensa Hermione possuída pelo ódio

**Aeee Terminei mais um capítulo depois de séculos né... Me desculpe pessoal eu prometo que vou postar mais rápido os próximos O.o**

**Nossa que tensão né o que será que a Hermione vai aprontar aiai tá me dando uma dó do Draco coitadinho... Ouvi falar que depois dessa ele foi internado no St. Mungus e tem sérias crises quando vê pessoas de cabelos espessos mas vai saber se é verdade não é mesmo, afinal a informação não veio de uma fonte confiável . **

**Bom queria agradecer a todas que tem me incentivado a continuar**

**Primeiro o pessoal do Fanfiction**

**- Kitai Black muito obrigada vc foi a primeira a me postar um comentário e eu adoro suas fics, agora to lendo "O cara da casa ao lado" e eu to amando continue sempre assim!!! E que inveja da Mione se eu tivesse um vizinho desses aiai**

**Nem te conto...Beijos**

**Debynha muito obrigada pelo review, se quiser dar alguma sugestão de algo que vc quer ver na fic é só falar blz Bjos**

**Cissy Belly Black é melhor ir se preparando porque eu tenho sérias intenções de matar todo mundo de rir várias e várias vezes hauhauhau valeu pelo rewiew Bjos**

**Agora vamos a turminha do Floreios**

**Ma isa muito obrigada por comentar e eu vou melhorar pra vc me dar uma notinha melhor me aguarde hehehe Bjos**

**PattPunk obrigada por gostar do primeiro capitulo, mas o que vc achou do segundo e do terceiro?? Eu quero saber viu, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim Bjos**

**Sara eu demorei né... desculpa!! Da próxima vez que eu demorar pode puxar minha orelha, colocar a perna na frente pra eu cair que eu mereço, mas não desista de ler tá... . Bjos**

**Beatriz Granger Malfoy pode deixar que eu vou ler sua fic sim, "Aceitando o destino", que titulo mais profundo, ele me faz ficar com vontade de filosofar e... Que curiosidade, como assim aceitar o destino, que destino?? È um destino bom ou ruim?? Caramba quantas indagações, acho que eu tenho que ler agora mesmo até mais Bjos )**

**Kitai vc é a mesma do Fanfiction ou não, que duvida cruel??**

**Victoria Montenegro Candemil ou Vickie muito obrigada, adorei saber que vc riu muito, me sinto realizada, espero que vc continue se divertindo nos próximos capítulos, é muito bom quando a gente faz o próximo sorrir... Bjos**

**Bom Pessoal Até a próxima !!!!!!! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obs: obrigada a todas as reviews e o ultimo pessoal que me postou leiam no final kisus ne **

**Cap 4 - Provocações e Preocupações**

Hermione corria a toda à procura de Draco, ela precisava tirar essa  
história a limpo e finalmente acabar com tudo, até que o encontra num  
dos corredores com seus dois guarda- costas e não perde tempo

- Malfoy eu quero falar com você - fala quase sem fôlego por causa da corrida

- Crabbe, Goyle nos dêem licença... Pode falar sou todo ouvidos - fala  
Draco amavelmente e um pouco surpreso pela rapidez com que ela  
resolvera ceder a ele

- Você achou mesmo que eu nunca descobriria - Hermione se pronuncia  
num tom acusador

- Não sei do que você esta falando...

- Não se faça de desentendido, estou me referindo a aposta é claro! -  
sabendo que era inútil negar ele admite

- Muito bem então você descobriu, e o que vai fazer agora?

- A questão não é o que eu vou fazer, mas sim o que você vai fazer,  
desista logo! - fala impaciente

- Eu não posso, dei minha palavra - fala calmamente

- Isso é perda de tempo, você NUNCA vai me conquistar

- Isso é o que veremos...

- Deixa de ser ridículo, seu mimado, egocêntrico. Será que você não  
tem a capacidade de reconhecer quando algo é impossível - rebate  
Hermione

Pronto Hermione conseguiu tirar Draco do sério e iria pagar por  
isso... Draco pega Hermione pelos ombros e a empurra contra a parede,  
em seguida se aproxima com os olhos faiscando perigosamente...

- Eu me decidi, você não vai ficar só apaixonada por mim, não... Vou  
fazer com que você me deseje, como jamais alguém desejou alguém, se  
prepare que agora eu vou usar minhas melhores armas - se pronuncia  
Draco com a voz gélida, e ele se aproxima mais e sussurra em seu ouvido

- A gente se vê por ai, Granger - diz Draco sedutoramente, fazendo com  
que um arrepio percorresse todo seu corpo, e logo ele se afasta com seu  
habitual sorriso desdenhoso, indo lentamente para o Salão Principal

Hermione continua parada na mesma posição que ele a deixara, muito  
assustada com a atitude dele

_' O que ele quis dizer com isso, que tipo de armas são essas, será que  
ele vai utilizar métodos ilegais. Droga é melhor eu ir para a  
biblioteca pesquisar poções e feitiços que ele poderia usar'_ pensa  
Hermione indo apressada para a biblioteca

. . . . . . . . . .

No Salão principal Harry e Rony comiam lentamente enquanto aguardavam  
Hermione voltar, mas a cada minuto que passava, eles se conformavam de  
que não a veriam no almoço

- Sabe, acho que ela esta fugindo da gente - fala Rony inconformado

- Bem, então teremos de aborda- la durante a próxima aula - conclui Harry

- Mas se ela não quiser falar? - pergunta Rony

- Ai nós desistimos, esse tipo de assunto é muito delicado, e não  
temos o direito de nos metermos nos rolos dela - Rony concorda meio  
contrariado, afinal ele queria saber qualquer coisa que estivesse  
relacionada com o Malfoy

. . . . . . . . . .

Na aula de Herbologia, enquanto tentava aparar os galhos que se  
agitavam freneticamente, Draco repassava mentalmente o último encontro  
com Hermione

_' Como será que ela descobriu, droga, eu estava prestes a vencer,  
agora terei que começar da estaca zero, o pior é que ela sabe minha  
verdadeira intenção, como farei para que ela fique louca por mim,  
sabendo que só quero usa- la? Ah... se eu pego o maldito sonserino que  
abriu a boca...'_

. . . . . . . . . .

Na aula de feitiços, Harry e Rony não conseguiam acreditar que  
Hermione faltara na aula para evita-los

- Ela não faria isso, se ela não quer falar só precisa dizer - comenta Harry

- É não teria porque ela ter medo de nós - concorda Rony

- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, ela não perderia aulas por uma  
besteira dessas - continua Harry

- Será que o Malfoy fez alguma coisa com ela... ou pior está fazendo  
alguma coisa com ela! - murmura Rony exaltado

- Você acha que os dois estão tendo um encontro? - questiona Harry

- Nunca se sabe, no final da aula do Hagrid parecia que ela não queria  
que ele tivesse ido embora...

- Eu senti a mesma coisa, mas pense bem, porque ela se encontraria com  
ele agora, ela sabe que ficaríamos preocupados e que provavelmente  
iríamos procurá-la, se ela queria esconder eles deveriam se encontrar  
à noite - raciocina Harry

- Vai ver ela esta tão entretida que perdeu a noção das coisas...

Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um imaginando Draco  
e Hermione juntos, e como isso era algo muito desagradável de se ver,  
os dois voltam a prestar atenção máxima na aula e se esforçam para não  
pensar mais em nada

. . . . . . . . . .

Na biblioteca Hermione estava a selecionar os livros que falassem de  
poções e feitiços ligados a sentimentos, ela teria que analisar um por  
um selecionando quais eram possíveis ele fazer e também encontrar os  
antídotos e contra - feitiços

' Isso vai dar muito trabalho, mas se é para me proteger do Malfoy  
vale a pena gastar tempo aqui ' pensa Hermione levando uma grande  
pilha de livros para uma mesa e começando a leitura

Mal a aula de Feitiços terminara e Harry e Rony saem apressados da  
sala e vão correndo em direção à Grifinória torcendo para que Hermione  
estivesse lá. Eles logo chegam na Sala Comunal e se decepcionam, não  
havia ninguém, nenhum sinal de Hermione

- Será que ela esta no dormitório ? - pergunta Rony esperançoso

- Pode ser, eu vou lá ver - Harry sobe rapidamente as escadas,  
enquanto Rony espera ansioso, mas logo vê este retornando balançando a  
cabeça

- Negativo, e agora ? Será que devemos procurar em cada lugar desse  
castelo que é possível namorar?- pergunta Harry aborrecido

- Eu ainda tenho esperanças que nós estamos errados, que tal se  
procurássemos nos lugares onde ela mais gosta - sugere Rony

- Boa, então primeiro a Biblioteca - concorda Harry

Quando eles chegam e vêem várias pilhas de livros numa mesa sentem- se  
imediatamente aliviados, a única pessoa que possivelmente faria isso  
era Hermione, eles se aproximam e logo a vêem, absorta na leitura

- Ei, Mione que idéia é essa de sumir assim ?- pergunta Rony rapidamente

- Hã, meninos, é mesmo me desculpe eu esqueci de ir almoçar -  
desculpa- se Hermione

- E esqueceu da aula de Feitiços também - completa Harry

- O que! Que horas são, não acredito, vocês pegaram a matéria? Era  
algo importante? - questiona Hermione aflita

- Calma, Mione não se preocupe essa aula era continuação da anterior - fala Rony

- Mione, o que você ta fazendo?- pergunta Harry dando uma olhada nos  
livros - Você por acaso quer conquistar alguém

- Ah, não, eu quero me proteger de alguém mais especificadamente do Malfoy

- O que ele fez, te ameaçou. Ah eu pego ele! - diz Rony fazendo  
movimentos bruscos

- Na verdade eu descobri porque ele ta agindo daquela maneira  
estranha, é uma aposta, na qual ele deve me conquistar - diante disso  
ambos garotos ficam totalmente sem reação

- Não acredito, então era só isso, sem planos, armações, que decepção - comenta Harry

- Como assim só isso - Hermione o fuzila com os olhos

- Bem nós pensávamos que era algo grave - Rony murmura

- Isso é bastante grave, e tem mais, logo após eu ter descoberto fui  
tirar satisfações com o Malfoy para fazer ele desistir

- Então ta problema resolvido - comenta Harry

- Como eu gostaria que fosse, mas não, ele teve a ousadia de dizer que  
me faria ficar louca por ele, e é por isso que estou lendo estes  
livros, quero estar preparada para tudo

- Mas perai, ele nunca vai vencer, que aposta impossível - diz Rony  
achando que Draco era definitivamente tapado

- Será que a condição para ele perder é grave, deve ser por isso que  
ele ta tão decidido - sugere Harry

- Eu não sei se é grave ou não, só sei que não vou facilitar e tenho  
que encontrar uma maneira de fazer ele desistir, nunca pensei que o  
Malfoy fosse tão cabeça dura e imbecil, que raiva! - desabafa  
Hermione

- Mione não precisa perder tempo lendo esses livros, ele não tem  
chance... Veja só pra que ler sobre poções do amor não se preocu...  
Peraí será que ele faria uma destas pra você?- pergunta Rony  
preocupado sem tirar os olhos do livro

- Eu não sei, se ele estiver tão desesperado, afinal vocês conhecem o  
Malfoy, sempre querendo ser o melhor, imagina se ele iria querer  
perder - raciocina Hermione

-É mais sério do que eu imaginava, eu ajudo você a pesquisar, vamos  
mostrar pra ele - fala Rony se sentando em uma das cadeiras e puxando  
uma pilha de livros próximas

- Não quero que vocês percam aulas por minha causa, pode deixar Rony

- O que, você acha que nós vamos perder a chance de faltar na aula de  
Adivinhação, passa um livro pra cá, eu também vou ajudar - diz Harry  
entusiasmado

- Obrigada meninos - sorri Hermione agradecida por ter ótimos amigos

. . . . . . . .

Draco caminhava lentamente para a Sonserina com seus dois asseclas, a  
última aula de Defesa fora muito cansativa, mas o ajudou a esquecer  
temporariamente sua missão, mas agora ele não conseguia tirar isso da  
cabeça e se deu conta que só voltaria a ter paz quando vencesse a  
aposta

Mal Draco pôs seus pés na Sala Comunal e Pansy e suas companheiras já  
o cercam ansiosas, afinal elas queriam saber o resultado do plano

- Draco, eu observei que você estava bastante distraído na aula de  
Herbologia, parece que algo o preocupa, ou é impressão minha? -  
pergunta Pansy fingindo uma falsa preocupação

_' Que conversa é essa? E o que esse bando de urubus quer comigo? Será que...'  
_  
- É a Granger, que ta me dando muito trabalho

- E você falou com ela, sei lá, depois das aulas da manhã? - pergunta  
Emilia Bulstrode sorrindo

_' Desgraçadas, então foram elas que estragaram tudo, elas vão ver '  
_pensa Draco furioso

- Falei sim, e parece que ela descobriu tudo - fala Draco escondendo  
muito bem a raiva que sentia

- O que, como ela descobriu? - pergunta Pansy fingindo interesse e  
trocando olhares com as amigas

- Eu não sei, mas já imagino... - diz Draco encarando Pansy fixamente  
que acaba ficando sem graça

- É... bem... o que você vai fazer?- pergunta Pansy esperançosa

- Ora, é óbvio, vou continuar tentando conquista - la - responde Draco  
tranqüilamente

- O que, mas ela sabe, agora é totalmente impossível - fala Emilia aflita

- Nada é impossível, pensando bem agora esta mais divertido e  
desafiador, terei que usar ao máximo as minhas habilidades e seduzi- la  
para realmente vencer - todas abrem a boca em espanto, esse não era o  
resultado que elas esperavam

- Você está louco, porque não desiste, não agüentamos mais ver você  
dando trela praquela sangue- ruim - desabafa Pansy perdendo totalmente  
a compostura

- Eu já disse e repito, não vou desistir nunca, e a partir de hoje só  
vou ter atenção e pensamentos para a Granger, portanto não tenho tempo  
para perder com vocês -diz Draco e logo se afasta indo em direção a  
seu quarto descansar um pouco e planejar, deixando um bando de  
sonserinas furiosas

. . . . . . . .  
De volta a biblioteca Harry, Rony e Hermione continuavam empenhados na  
tarefa, fazendo freqüentes anotações e comentários

- Vejam isso... Poção para se tornar à pessoa dos sonhos do amado, que  
besteira - debocha Rony

- Ué, Rony se você fizesse uma destas poderia facilmente conquistar  
aquela garota da Lufa- lufa que você ta afim - fala Hermione com um  
sorrisinho

- Eu não preciso de métodos sujos para conquistar uma garota, basta o  
meu charme - responde Rony pomposo

- Falou o bonzão - Harry fala com escárnio

- Haha, muito engraçado senhor Potter, enrolado, indeciso e B.V. - retruca Rony

- Por pouco tempo senhor Weasley, porque amanhã eu vou me encontrar  
com a Gina em Hogsmeade - diz Harry com um sorriso maroto

- O que! Seu patife, eu te pego - diz Rony avançando em Harry que se  
dobra de tanto rir, os dois acabam rolando no chão, e Hermione tenta  
em vão conter Rony e madame Pince expulsa os três da biblioteca

- Viu só o que vocês fizeram, não poderemos voltar la hoje - briga Hermione

- Eu não agüentava mais ler sobre esse assunto, foi melhor assim -  
responde Harry cansado

- Quem mandou me tirar do sério - fala Rony aborrecido

- Cara, você não acha que ta exagerando, sua irmã tem juízo e ela sabe  
se cuidar - retruca Harry

- Eu nunca vou permitir que se aproveitem dela

- Do jeito que você fala parece que ela é boba, mas você ta enganado,  
ela sabe muito bem o que quer, e se alguém tentar engana - la vai  
sofrer duras conseqüências, ela sabe ser bem vingativa, acreditem eu  
já vi - comenta Hermione relembrando algo

- Como assim? - questiona Rony desconfiado

- Chegamos Grindowl wiffle - diz Hermione entrando apressada na  
Grifinória tentando fugir de Rony que queria saber direitinho essa  
história, enquanto Harry vê os gêmeos indo falar com Gina que estava  
sentada numa poltrona conversando com a amiga

- Ei, Rony, Mione parece que vai acontecer algo ali - chama Harry  
indicando Gina, e Rony rapidamente se aproxima sendo seguido por Harry  
e Hermione

- Ei Gina, nós temos um assunto delicado pra tratar - se pronuncia Fred

- O que foi, falem logo, aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Gina preocupada

- Bem, nós descobrimos quem é o cara que você ta ficando e... -  
responde Jorge prontamente

- Quem é ele, digam! - exclama Rony sobressaltando todos com sua  
exaltação repentina

- Quando foi que você chegou, bem deixa pra lá... Gina como o Jorge ia  
dizendo nós descobrimos algo sobre ele - fala Fred ignorando Rony

- É soubemos que ele é bastante mulherengo - completa Jorge

- E dai, eu também não sou nenhuma santinha e... Ops, Elisa temos que  
fazer nossa lição na biblioteca agora, vamos - fala Gina se erguendo  
rapidamente puxando a amiga pela mão, e ambas saem apressadas pelo  
retrato

- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo - filosofa Fred

- Eu não disse! Precisamos ficar de olho nessa menina - Rony se pronuncia

- Ah, não deve ser nada demais - conclui Fred

- Eu já não tenho anta certeza disso - retruca Jorge

- Se querem saber, eu confio totalmente na Gina - fala Hermione calmamente

- Essa conversa é só entre Weasleys, Mione - corta Rony grosseiramente

- Rony, sabia que você pode ser muito chato, eu nunca vou esquecer  
suas implicâncias com o Vitor

- É Vitinho, Mione não se esqueça

- Cala a boca, quer saber é perda de tempo falar com um cabeça dura -  
suspira Hermione

- Eu pensei que você achasse o Malfoy cabeça dura - retruca Rony amargo

- Sabe de uma coisa vocês são bem parecidos, os dois são insuportáveis  
- diz Hermione se afastando irritada indo guardar seu material no  
quarto

- Como você ousa me comparar com aquele idiota, esta ouvindo Hermione

- Sabe acho que não devemos nos preocupar, se ela tiver problemas com  
certeza virá nos pedir ajuda, devemos confiar nela - fala Jorge

- É isso mesmo, além do mais, esse é o nosso último ano aqui, temos  
muitas coisas pra fazer - concorda Fred

- Pelo visto, eu vou ter que tomar providências sozinho, mais tudo  
bem, vou fazer ela andar na linha - planeja Rony

Os gêmeos se despedem e saem para suas "tarefas", enquanto Harry e  
Rony resolvem fazer suas lições.

. . . . . . . . . .

Depois de ter organizado todo seu material, Hermione desaba na cama  
sem a mínima vontade de estudar e inevitavelmente começa a refletir  
sobre seus problemas

_' O que será que eu faço com o Malfoy, acho que ficar pesquisando não  
é o suficiente, porque ele tinha que ser tão imprevisível '_ pensa  
Hermione se ajeitando melhor na cama _' E pensar que eu tive pena  
daquele imbecil e quase fui tentar consola- lo... que sorte que aquelas  
nojentinhas me contaram tudo, ia ser algo que eu ia me arrepender pelo  
resto da minha vida e com certeza ele ia usar isso contra mim... a  
partir de hoje terei que ficar atenta a tudo e talvez seja melhor eu  
andar com a minha própria garrafa de bebida como o falso Moody fazia  
no ano passado... Nossa é mesmo eu não comi nada desde o café da  
manhã, acho que o jantar já esta servido_ ' pensa Hermione se  
levantando e indo apressada comer algo

**Finalmente mais um capitulo concluído ufa... E agora heim o que será que o Draco vai aprontar **

**para a coitadinha da Mione né... Ela ta tão paranóica... Hum será que o Draco consegue cumprir a **

**ameaça, sei não acho que a Mione é jogo duro e não vai ceder tão fácil né... Pelo visto vai ser **

**necessário muito tempo pra capturar o coração dela ou quem sabe ele acabe caindo na própria **

**armadilha, como o Snape fez questão de alertar hehehe Tudo pode acontecer por isso não perca **

**o próximo capitulo Bjos . **

**Turma do Fanfiction:**

Dama 9  
Ohayo, Obrigada pela review. Nossa eu vi que você tem muitas fics  
publicadas, é outro nível né hehehe. Nem sei por onde eu começo a ler,  
mais vamos la. Ah eu vi que vc conhece Kaleido Star, esse anime não é  
muito conhecido né, hum vc ja viu School Rumble é mto bom, depois eu  
recomendo mais alguns, agora vou ler suas fics... Bjos ja ne

Lika Nightmare  
Pode deixar que eu vou ler suas fics e claro comentar né  
Que legal eu vi que tem uma de suspense, eu não consigo escrever nesse  
estilo, no maximo faço as pessoas terem uma leve curiosidade... hehehe  
Bjos

Pessoal do Floreios:

Lolapottermaniaca  
Obrigada pelo review eu também to lendo algumas fics suas e to  
adorando... também ta favoritada Bjos

kira cerydwen  
Que bom que vc gostou, isso me deixa muito, muito, muito feliz mesmo  
(obs: to sorrindo feito uma idiota mas tudo bem).Eu te entendo também  
sofro de curiosidade aguda pode deixar que eu tenho o remédio perfeito  
atualizações hehehe .Ah e quando a senhorita vai escrever fics com o  
casal Draco e Hermione heim, vou ficar aguardando viu Bjos

Lê..  
Aqui ta a continuação e eu espero que vc não tenha sofrido muito com a  
demora, o capitulo tinha parado numa parte horrivel né... Vou tentar  
ser mais boazinha daqui pra frente... isso se meu lado sonserino não  
falar mais alto hehehe Bjos

Miii..  
Aguarde que vai ficar cada vez melhor, to escrevendo capítulos que eu  
mesma não consigo acreditar que eu escrevi rs... Bjos 


End file.
